


Sins of the Father

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Incubus!Gabriel, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Jack didn’t trust the glint in Gabriel’s eye when he handed him the small, neatly wrapped box.“You didn’t have to get me anything,” said Jack as he looked down at the package.“It’s a gift for me,” Gabriel whispered, lips brushing the shell of Jack’s ear as he leaned in close.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 24
Kudos: 162





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> With this I have once again filled my own demonic contract which states I have to write some sort of demon AU for every single fandom I have ever been apart of.
> 
> Tumblr: [ohgodsalazarwhy](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter:[ NoviceSalazar](https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar)

Jack didn’t trust the glint in Gabriel’s eye when he handed him the small, neatly wrapped box. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” said Jack as he looked down at the package.

“It’s a gift for me,” Gabriel whispered, lips brushing the shell of Jack’s ear as he leaned in close. When they were alone in the parochial house Gabriel didn’t bother to hide his form, the horns twisting back from his forehead, the claws on his hands, the long sinuous tail that twisted behind him. 

Jack pushed him back a bit, “Stop, I’ve got Mass in like an hour.”

“Oh, I know. Open the present, Jackie.”

Apprehension swirled in his belly as he tore off the silver wrapping paper, letting it fall to the floor so he could slide the box open. At first Jack didn’t understand what he was looking at, and once he did his stomach swooped. Beside him Gabriel shivered with delight, licking his lips with a tongue that was just a little too long. Jack pulled out a sky blue, lacy corset with a confusing amount of straps on it. Under that was a matching thong that looked  _ too _ small, and finally he pulled out some pale blue stockings with buckles at the top.

“Gabriel,” Jack stuttered as he took it all in, so red he thought steam might be coming out of his ears. “This is--”

“Aren’t you going to put it all on?” Gabriel purred, hand stroking over Jack’s thigh.

“I have Mass in an hour,” Jack repeated weakly.

“Exactly,” Gabriel was smiling wickedly, “we have to make sure it’s all comfortable before you put your clothes on over it.”

Jack could feel his brain shorting out, he didn’t have another word for the way all his thoughts dribble clean out of his head. His cock was stirring, Gabriel always knew how to push his buttons while also pushing his limits. “This is... I can’t I mean... I’ll get hard during Mass.” Jack said it like he’d caught Gabriel in a  _ gotcha _ but his brief feeling of victory faded when Gabriel licked his lips.

“Oh, I got you something for that too.”

Jack could say no. He could look Gabriel in the eye and tell him no and Gabriel would back off. Maybe give him a sweet kiss to assure Jack he wasn’t offended. He was a demon but not a monster, as he liked to say. Did he  _ really _ want to say no, though? When he was already half hard just thinking about it? Perhaps it was a sign of how damned he was that Jack trusted no one like he trusted Gabriel.

He picked up the box and walked out of the living room and into his bedroom, Gabriel eagerly trailing behind him. Jack set the box down on his bed and pulled off his t-shirt and kicked off his jogging pants, leaving him naked. He went to reach for the box but Gabriel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a kiss instead.

“Mmm, stand before the mirror,” Gabriel ordered lowly.

“Gabriel...” Jack was hard, he wasn’t going to fit in that little thong. Not to mention they didn’t have a lot of time to fool around before Mass. He turned towards the mirror, now forced to face his own arousal as Gabriel hovered behind him. He grabbed the corset, carefully untangling all the straps.

“Arms over your head,” he said as he held it at the base.

Jack raised his arms, watching as Gabriel lowered the sheer, lacy corset over him until it was around his chest and belly. He lowered his arms and sucked in a small breath as Gabriel crossed the upper straps over his shoulders where they wrapped around his throat like a collar than crossed over his shoulder blades before hooking into the corset. He already felt held and the corset wasn’t even tightened yet.

Jack stared at himself, enthralled by the sight of his broad chest covered in delicate lace, the material was like silk or something, so soft as he reached up to rub over it. His cock gave a little jerk, precum shining at the tip. Gabriel kissed his shoulder, clever fingers starting to tug at the ties at the back, the corset tightening around Jack until it felt like he was enveloped in a hug from his chest to his stomach.

“Look at how it matches your eyes,” Gabriel hissed against the shell of his ear, hands sliding up his belly and chest. The corset just  _ barely _ covered his nipples and Gabriel slipped his fingers into it to rub him.

“Gabe--!” Jack whimpered, head falling back as his nipples got hard, and they rubbed against the lace even when Gabriel pulled his fingers away.

“Now let’s get those stockings on.”

Gabriel grabbed them out of the box then fell to his knees before Jack. He reached down to grip his horns, enjoying how Gabriel glanced up at him from under his long black lashes. His clawed hands ran up and down Jack’s legs then over his stomach, purposely ignoring his cock. Gabriel always made Jack feel worshiped, it was as blasphemous as it was intoxicating.

The first stocking was slid sensuously up Jack’s leg to his mid thigh and the straps hanging from the bottom of the corset were hooked to them to hold them up. Only once the first one was clipped in place did Gabriel lean in and give the tip of Jack’s cock a little kiss, precum smearing over his full bottom lip before he licked it away. Jack gasped lightly, gripping Gabriel’s horns a little tighter, pleasure spiking in his gut.

Gabriel picked up the second stocking and slowly dragged it up Jack’s leg, lingering along his inner thigh before he finally got it in place and clipped it as well. Jack looked up from Gabriel to see himself in the mirror, face flushed as he had a gorgeous man kneeling at his feet, blue lacy corset and blue stockings. Gabriel had turned him into such a slut. Hell had never looked better.

“Now about this little problem,” Gabriel purred, leaning in to lick along the shaft of Jack’s cock.

“Little?” Jack complained weakly. Gabriel grinned up at him, though Jack’s cock was laying over his face while he did so and it was nearly impossible for Jack to look at him without feeling like he was going to come. 

“I’m going to feast tonight,” Gabriel murmured as he mouthed along the base of Jack’s cock, “but for now just a little snack...”

They didn’t have time to draw it out, Jack couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sinful sight in the mirror; Gabriel wrapped his lips around him and started to suck. He bobbed his head, taking Jack to the base so he could feel himself slide into Gabriel’s throat then out again. Jack was already on edge, a few deepthroats and Jack was crying out and spilling over Gabriel’s tongue. He swallowed down every drop then kept sucking until Jack whimpered and tried to shove him back.

“Ah, if only you knew how good you taste to me, Jackie,” Gabriel breathed, sitting back and wiping his mouth off with his hand.

Jack’s cock, glistening with Gabriel’s spit, was slowly going soft again. “Now I only have half an hour.”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and within them appeared a golden cock cage. “This should keep you from getting worked up while you’re doing God’s work.”

“Jesus,” Jack breathed, closing his eyes because everything was just too much.

Gabriel gently gripped his cock and got the cage on, locking it around his balls. It fit him perfectly, of course, holding his cock down against his balls, gold wrapped around him. Only then did Gabriel get up and grab the thong, having Jack hold his shoulder so he could lift one leg then the other. The thong barely covered him as Gabriel slid it up around his hips. It was just as lacy so when Gabriel stood up and moved behind him he could  _ see _ himself and the cage glinting through the sheer fabric.

“You’d better get dressed,” Gabriel teased, kissing his throat and reaching around him to grope at his caged cock.

Jack elbowed him off with a shuddering breath. Yeah, he’d really better. He turned, the entire outfit had the amazing ability of making him feel tied up and bound without actually hurting him. The straps around his throat were like their own collar as slid on his cassock, though they were perfectly hidden under his uniform.

When he had the cassock on he looked in the mirror, Gabriel perched on the bed behind him looking awfully smug. No one could ever tell by looking at him... so why did it feel so obvious? He left the parochial house and walked to the parish, going straight for the little ante chamber at the back of the parish. People were already showing up, but Jack was alone back here as he slid the white robes over his head, followed by the green chasuble and finally he tucked on the stole, making sure it was laying flat over his shoulders and not twisted in the back.

There was a small mirror set in the door of the wardrobe that held his robes and different colored chasubles. When he looked it felt so obvious to him that under all the ceremony was nothing more than a greedy man who wanted to be fucked and used, who was standing here blaspheming his very office by wearing lingerie beneath his clothing. Jack took a deep breath and moved to the counter beside the wardrobe, turning on the sink to splash his face with cold water. It was time to go out there.

_ No one _ could look at him and see how he was embraced by lace but Jack knew, and so did Gabriel. Gabriel who was sitting in one of the pews up front where Jack could see his dark eyes never leaving him. When Jack stood up the straps around his throat and across his chest pulled a little, when he sat down the cage around his cock shifted. He was weirdly grateful for the cage, because having Gabriel staring him down while he said Mass was so hot it was distracting. He almost forgot his lines a couple times.

The real problem was the homily, as Jack stood behind the pulpit with his notes laid out before him. A homily all about resisting temptation, ironically. Jack and Gabriel had actually laughed themselves sick when he’d written it a couple weeks ago. It was a lot less funny when his nipples were rubbing up against a corset and stockings were squeezing around his thighs as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Jack wanted to tell them that sometimes there was nothing sweeter than giving into temptation. Sometimes giving into temptation was just trusting another person.

Or a demon. Gabriel’s eyes never left him as he spoke, Jack could feel arousal swirling in his gut as he prattled on, the world’s biggest hypocrite. He knew Gabriel could taste his arousal in the air which just had him gripping the edge of the pulpit so hard his knuckles turned white.

The homily was a blur, but he assumed he did it right because no one was giving him a scandalous look when he sat back down. When he stood to give communion Gabriel came up to him, a sly look in his eyes as he pressed two fingers against his lips. As if Jack would give him a Eucharist wafer. He placed his hand on his head instead, pretending to give him a blessing but thinking instead of pushing down, forcing Gabriel to his knees before the entire parish and fucking his mouth until spit and cum dripped thickly down his chin and cheeks.

Gabriel gave him a delighted, wicked smile as if he could read Jack’s thoughts. No doubt he could smell the sudden spike in Jack’s arousal. He gave Jack a sly wink then moved away so the next person could get communion. Jack went through all the motions, Mass wound down after communion, and by the time he was walking up the aisle he felt completely wrung out.

Floaty.

The corset was still tight around him, he could feel it every time he shook someone’s hand, and he never forgot the straps as they wrapped around his neck like Gabriel’s fingers. People cleared out and he slipped away to the back room, fumbling out of his chasuble and white robe. The door shut and before Jack could turn he was pressed against the counter and pushed down over it.

“Oh Jack,” Gabriel growled from behind him, grabbing the robes out of his arms and tossing them onto the floor like they were trash. “This was the sweetest Mass of my life. You’re a beacon, a god upon an alter, and I’m your penitent devotee.”

Jack twisted to look at him, eyes foggy as he sank under the spell Gabriel needed no magic to cast. “Please I--”

“Shhh, I know,” Gabriel whispered, reaching under Jack to unbutton his cassock, hands rubbing over the sheer fabric of the corset along the way. 

If only people knew what giving into temptation had gotten him. It was everything Jack had ever wanted, he didn’t regret a second of it. Gabriel stripped him of his clothes so he was bent over in the lingerie. No more teasing or taunting, Gabriel just slid the string of the thong aside and pushed his cock into his ass. Jack hadn’t been tight since the first time Gabriel had fucked him, since then he hadn’t been allowed to get tight. He was a sloppy whore for his Gabriel. Jack rested his forehead against his arm as Gabriel fucked him hard, the sound muffled because he was still wearing his slacks.

Gabriel’s cock was  _ perfect _ , it hit his prostate with every thrust, and though Jack had never slept with anyone else he couldn’t imagine a human could bring him to such heights of pleasure with just a simple fuck. Gabriel never hurt him, unless Jack wanted the pain. There was never discomfort or awkwardness, unless he begged for it. Gabriel played him like a fiddle and Jack happily let him do it, was there ever a moment more euphoric for an instrument than when they were making music?

They weren’t even out of the parish, if they were too loud people could hear them. Jack bit down on his arm with a whimper, his cock  _ aching _ as it fought against the cage, the bars digging into him. Gabriel laid over his back, groping his chest through the corset, then sliding his fingers around Jack’s throat, the straps against his palm.

“I’m going to make you come with that cage on,” he whispered against the back of Jack’s ear.

Jack didn’t doubt him for a second.

Gabriel pulled out of him all at once and Jack was turned over and pushed onto the counter, his thighs spread wide as Gabriel pushed right back into him. Jack stared up at Gabriel’s beautiful face, covering his mouth with his hands as he groaned and gasped with pleasure. Gabriel didn’t have horns or a tail, his hands weren’t clawed, but there was still something otherworldly about him.

“You’re so handsome,” Gabriel purred as he fucked Jack, hands gliding over his body, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples through the sheer fabric stretched over his chest. “ _ My _ Jackie.”

“Yours, all yours,” Jack panted behind his hands. 

Gabriel grabbed his wrists to uncover Jack’s lips to lean in and kiss him deeply. He rolled his hips, cock deep inside Jack, never pulling out more than an inch or two before he pressed back in. Jack’s cock strained against the cage, but even though he couldn’t get hard he felt like Gabriel was going to wring a terrifyingly intense orgasm out of him anyway.

“I can feel you getting close,” Gabriel said, eyes bright as he watched Jack’s face.

“Nng, just a little... more...” Jack gasped.

Gabriel rolled his hips and reached down to squeeze Jack’s balls through the sheer thong and that was what pushed him over the edge. He slapped his hands over his mouth as he cried out, come spraying from his flaccid cock through the bars of the cage to soak the front of the thong. Gabriel hissed as he fed on Jack’s orgasm, pushing in deep as he came too, filling him with hot seed that leaked out around Gabriel’s cock as he kept rolling his hips.

Jack felt like a goddamn  _ mess _ as he lay over the counter, Gabriel laying over him. Between one breath and the next he was sinking into his soft mattress. His clothes and the robes were laying on the floor, Gabriel couldn’t always be perfectly precise with his magic. It was fine, Jack should probably wash them anyway.

He combed his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, feeling his horns grow and twist out of his forehead and claws carefully pricking along the skin of his waist. “I adore you,” Jack said warmly as Gabriel loomed over him.

His gaze softened, lips curling into a small smile as he bent down to give Jack a sweet kiss. “Rest... I’m not done with you tonight and you’ll need a nap.”

There was no early morning Mass tomorrow, let the night be theirs.


End file.
